Blood Memories
by Charlotte Clark
Summary: Support Stacie winning bid story! tvgirl nicole was fabulous enough to want this shared..."What if." What if Eric regained his memories while in Rhodes? This is a new version of ATD...Eric and Sookie, a twist on the original telling by CH.


**A/N- Support Stacie winner...tvgirl_nicole was sooo generous and this is her story! She was looing for a, "What if", story. "What if Eric regained his memories while in Rhodes?" This is my version of what may have happened...a new telling of All Together Dead.  Congratulations tvgirl_nicole! Your generosity was astounding- this is for you!**

**SouthernLady23 worked her magic on this baby! She is the bestest Beta a girl could ever hope for...If you see any remaining errors down below, they belong to me. I fiddled a bit after she sent it back to me, so I can almost guarantee a few boo-boo's.**

**Also, Charlaine Harris owns everything. I have tried to set up a trade involving my 3 children, but for some reason she isn't interested!**

**EPOV**

I walked out on to the awaiting stage, and took in the room around me. I spotted her immediately, 'people watching' and looking as serene as an angel. She has no idea what it is like having no memories of our time together, and the turmoil it caused inside of me. As I performed the wedding ceremony between Mississippi and Indiana, I was preoccupied with the thoughts of when I was under Hallow's curse. I desperately wanted, no needed, to know what happened between Sookie and I. I know there is more than what she has chosen to tell me.

I recited the traditional vows of the vampire wedding ceremony, having Russell and Bart pledge themselves to each other for one hundred years. I asked them if they both willingly accepted their covenant- they both agreed with more enthusiasm than I thought possible.

In between their vows, I kept stealing glances at Sookie. She looked beautiful as she thoughtfully watched the exchange between the two kings. I wished I had the ability to read minds as she did - I would have given anything to know what she was thinking about, as the promises were made and the covenant sealed.

What I did know was that the tiger was no where to be seen. After he announced the start of the ceremony, he disappeared. In fact, I hadn't seen him with her since the Summit began. I understand the need to work, but a woman like her needs some attention. For someone who claimed to care for her and wanted to be with her, he certainly had an odd way of showing it. If she were mine, I would take her to my side and care for her always. Instead, she was forced to watch this event with that sorry excuse for a vampire, Jake Purifoy. Quinn should invest in some better staff members.

Why? Why were my thoughts consumed by her? She had confirmed to me we had been lovers. I know the time we spent together was rather intense and _emotional, _I can feel it.I have had thousands of women, yet she is the only one I can't stop thinking about. The problem- there was nothing there to think about. No memories to fill my mind and answer my questions.

I tried to force myself back to the time I stayed with her. In a way, I felt as though I was trying to glamour myself into believing I could remember. If I could push myself hard enough, perhaps the black emptiness would be replaced with the elusive days spent with her.

I turned my attention back to the task at hand and finished the ceremony. I had taken enough of Sookie's blood in the past to feel her happiness, underscored with a hint of despair. She put on a brave, happy face, but I could feel the sadness in her soul. She caught my eye, noticing my stare, and I immediately felt her unease. She was flustered, and in typical Sookie fashion, made a bee line for the exit.

She would have made her escape easily, had it not been for Andre and his entourage. He successfully drew her into the circle of attendants, causing her to mingle among the people she despised. I watched her from a distance, sipping a glass of champagne and wearing her ridiculous smile. If these people knew her like I did, they would know she was plotting her escape.

Again, her eyes scanned the room and found mine. This time, I did not feel her unease, but I felt great sadness. The sadness one can only feel when they have lost someone they cared for deeply. She nodded her head slightly, politely acknowledging my presence. Feeling her, even faintly, was too much for me to handle. _Let her tiger tend to her now,_ I thought, as I turned my back and walked away - disappearing into the crowd.

I stopped to speak with Pam, letting her know I would be going back to my suite to change and get more comfortable. I grabbed a glass of Royalty and drank it down, feeling completely unsatisfied.

As I made my way back towards the doors, I felt a sudden burst of anger and fear. I frantically looked around, needing to find her.

The group she was standing with before were still there - all except for Andre. I pushed through the crowd, feeling her as I moved. She was definitely in danger, I could feel her as if it was my own fear.

I cautiously approached the door leading to an employee hallway, knowing she stood behind it. I also knew Andre was with her, causing her the distress. As silently as possible, I opened the door and assessed the situation. Sookie was pressed against the wall, doing her best to keep herself away from him. Andre was holding his bleeding wrist to her mouth, trying to force her to take his blood. This thought alone caused me to panic. The idea of her being tied to another was overwhelming.

"Andre, why are you doing this?" I tried my best to keep my voice smooth and uncaring. I could not let him see how fearful I was he might take her from me. The thought was not lost on me that I was actually grateful at this moment for the tiger to me missing in action. I inhaled the air around me, realizing the tiger was nowhere around.

"Are you questioning the will of your queen?" The words seethed out of his mouth as he still tried to get himself closer to Sookie. The look on her face was forcing me to make a decision I never thought I would have to make. I never wanted to be bound to a human, but in that moment in time, I knew it to be her only option.

"Andre, let me offer a suggestion..." I spoke of the partial bond she and I already shared. I spoke of our intimate past, pointing out she would be more cooperative if I was the blood donor. I looked to her, hoping she understood my offer was her only way out.

Her eyes, once full of fire, now appeared to be those of a scared child. She looked so vulnerable, and I knew she understood what I was attempting to accomplish. To make my story more convincing, I made sure Andre knew I had the ability to make her heel. I knew there was not an ounce of truth to my words, but she did not interject- she trusted me.

She trusted me? What type of relationship had we shared for her to trust me in such a dire time? Again, the lost memories of our days together haunted me. I would have given anything to understand her faith in me. I was a monster, a predator who hunted for sport. I was convincing another vampire to allow me to form a permanent tie with her, and she trusted me?

When Andre finally submitted to my suggestion, I could have breathed a sigh of relief. I had saved her from a life of servitude to Sophie-Anne and Andre - I had saved her. I looked at her, knowing she was safe.

"Well then, go on," Andre huffed, impatiently waiting for the blood exchange. I had hoped to be given a little more privacy during this very intimate moment, and I expressed my desires, but Andre was not compromising any longer. It would happen now- right now.

I turned to her, making sure she saw the importance of her actions. I smiled slightly, raising one eyebrow and hoping to put her at ease.

"Sookie." I walked towards her, my body full of conflicting emotions. I was not ready to have a bonded, I was not willing to share my feelings and emotions with another, but I could not think of any other person besides Sookie to share my nights with.

"Eric." The finality of my name, from her lips, let me know she was ready. She presented herself to me by tilting her head and exposing the flesh of her neck. My cock instantly became hard at the sight- it was the most erotic and intimate thing I have ever seen her do- that I can remember anyway.

I wrapped my long arms around her trembling body, feeling her fear and her despair. She was so brave, an average human would be kicking and screaming, doing anything they could to get away. But Sookie, she was giving herself to me because she knew I would protect her. I raised my arm, using the long sleeves of the cloak to shield us during what should have been a private affair. .

"Eric, no sex." Her voice was strong as could be while she whispered the words. Without her being aroused, this was not going to be the most pleasant experience for her. I wished she could be glamoured; it may have taken some of the pain away. I lowered my mouth to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. My erection was already painful and wanting, this would be hard on me as well.

I kissed the spot on her neck and as quickly as I could, sank my teeth into her soft, delectable flesh. I pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel her body as her blood flowed into my mouth and into my soul. She snaked her tiny arms around my waist and let out a painful gasp.

_I'm sorry, lover, _I thought in my head as I drew on her wound. I caressed her back, trying to soothe her fears and pain. Her hot blood exploded in my mouth, filling me with her soul. I drank it greedily, not wanting to stop. With each mouthful, I felt her more intensely . Her emotions were so raw; she was so sad and exposed. I knew as I took her essence into my body that I was the cause of her unease.

In the brief moment I drank from her, I saw flashes of Sookie. I saw her bent down in front of me- she was doing something, but I couldn't see what. I knew it was not sexual, it was something way more meaningful. I could see myself, bare chested and skittish. As quickly as the flash came into my mind, it left. I took another swallow of her life and saw her lying in front of a fire- she was ethereal in the glow of the flames. She was showing me something, a scar on her body. I saw my fingertips trace the outline of the pink, scarred flesh.

It was happening so quickly, like a strobe light in my mind flashing images into my brain. She clung to me as I finished drinking from her, and I could feel her heart beating so quickly. She was committed to seeing this through and she knew it was now her turn to drink from me. I licked the wound closed in order to prevent a scar from forming on her perfect flesh.

"Now, Sookie," I tried to sound strong, but inside, I was reeling from the images flooding my brain. I saw her trembling and watched as her fingertips began unbuttoning my shirt. Even under these circumstances, I was ready to press her into the corridor hall and fuck her like she had never been fucked before. It took all my resolve to hold myself back and not act on my arousal.

When the flesh of her fingers grazed my skin, I felt a charge of electricity shoot through my body. No woman had ever caused this type of reaction from me. I wanted her - all of her. She pushed my shirt out of the way, looking to see the best spot to drink from me. I thought it best to help her, and I produced the ceremonial knife I had just used to bond Russell and Bart.

In one quick motion, I opened a wound just below my nipple, directly over where my heart used to beat. I felt her press her hot mouth to the wound and felt her draw my blood. The pleasure I felt was glorious – pure ecstasy. She looked up into my eyes as she pulled from the wound and I couldn't help but press my cock into her stomach. I knew I was going to explode from the pleasure this was bringing me, it was inevitable.

She tried to keep a safe distance between our bodies, but I needed to feel her. I held her to me, not wanting to feel my release without her body pressed into mine. I began to moan softly, I couldn't stop the sounds escaping from me.

As my blood flowed into her body, the flashes grew more vivid. I could feel her pain coming on stronger, but it wasn't a physical pain. I looked down at her as she suckled the wound, and I finally saw her. I saw her naked, in her shower. I saw myself behind her, caressing her and taking care of her. I watched as she finally yielded to me.

The memories were coming at light speed, her bedroom, her bathroom. I saw us making love all over her house, and outside her house. I saw us at Pam's house, gathering before the witch war. I could see the fear I held for her safety. I watched as we parted before the war began, and I saw the parting kiss we shared. I could see the tears in her eyes as she was unsure of what the outcome would be.

But, there was something more- I could also feel the emotions of the night. My body ached to be with her, to protect her. I realized I loved her, and she was telling me the truth when she told me I offered to give up my position to stay with her.

I fell back on the wall, no longer able to stand. The pure bliss of having her mouth on my body forced me to climax on myself. The memories flooding back into my mind caused my knees to actually go weak.

She finished drinking from me, and her shaking hands buttoned my shirt back up. I grabbed her face between my hands, not willing to let her go yet. I needed to see her eyes and understand how I could have fallen so hard for a human.

I looked at her, as she tried to yank her head away, but I held her firmly. I saw myself through her eyes and I could finally see the man- not the monster. I pressed my lips to her forehead, overcome with more emotions I ever knew existed.

"Sookie, I saw us. I saw us in your home, making love, being happy." I whispered the words into her ear, not wanting to announce to Andre the side effect of our exchange.

I felt her body tense as the words left my mouth. Her eyes filled with tears as she processed the admission I just made.

"Please, I can't do this - not here. I could feel you when you were remembering. You were surprised and a little upset. Eric, please - don't do this." The tears flowed freely from her eyes. I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed her.

I pulled her mouth to mine, still able to taste my blood on her lips. She was stiff and scared, but she soon relaxed and I felt her body melt into mine. I deepened our kiss, not caring about Andre or any other witness who may have been around. With her mouth on mine, and the fresh blood exchange, more of the memories came to me.

I saw myself running after her on the street. I looked desperate to get to her, afraid of not being with her. I watched as I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her car as she cried.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her fingers tangle in my hair as she returned my kiss with equal passion. I could live every night for the rest of my existence with this woman.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn roared as he took the scene in before him. Sookie was in my arms, kissing me.

"They are obeying orders." Andre's voice was cold and daring him to strike back.

"My woman doesn't have to take orders from you."

I knew without a doubt, Quinn had just crossed the very prominent line Sookie always drew. It was now or never - I stepped in front of her and made sure she was protected.

"Sookie belongs to no one! She is not your woman, you have no claim to her. Sookie is not a kept woman, not by you, not by anyone. No one owns this woman - no one will ever own this woman." I let the words echo through the empty corridor, I meant every syllable - she would never be owned.

"Fuck You, Northman! She is here with me and I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I'm sure as hell going to put a stop to it." The tiger made a step towards us and I could hear her breath become more shallow- I could feel her fear.

"Do not take another step in her direction. If you fail to listen to me it will be your end - do not test my patience." I could see the shifter's purple eyes turn to a darker, more dangerous color.

"Sookie belongs with me." He hissed the words and stalked towards us. My fangs were already descended and I crouched, ready to send the famous John Quinn to his grave.

"Please, stop! This is crazy. Quinn, please don't do this - I don't belong to anyone!" Her voice was shaking with fear.

"Babe, are you gonna stand there and just let these _things _control you?" He tried to speak in a soothing tone, but his words were only upsetting her more.

"Some of these _things _are my friends! No one controls me, Quinn. Please, just go so you can live long enough for us to talk about this." She was pleading with him now, telling him if he continued to press the issue he would most certainly be dead.

"I am not leaving you here with him. Please, babe - let's go. Don't make me come and get you." I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from lashing out at him for treating her like a child. In this situation it would only cause her more frustration. "Sookie, we can talk about this somewhere else." I felt her emotions shift. I knew she was going to leave my side and walk away from me. I turned around to face her, her eyes confirming my thoughts.

"I can't do this - I'm sorry." She fell away from me, rushing past Andre and Quinn in order to get out of the small space. The tiger looked at me and growled, trying to warn me off. Little did he know, it would be the last time she would ever leave my side.

"Eric, you will need to rid her of that shifter very soon. He will be nothing but a thorn in our sides, and I can see him constantly interfering with the Queen's will. He must be dealt with swiftly, perhaps a nasty accident is in his future?" Andre muttered.

I nodded at him as he said something about having such a strong bond and it being beneficial to the kingdom. Again, I nodded in response as I staggered out of the corridor and made my way to my room. I had never found myself in this position before. I could feel her and I knew she was feeling every emotion flying through my body.

I closed my eyes and replayed the memories I had regained within the last few moments of my life. She gave me everything; she yielded to me in more ways than one. She allowed me to care for her, something I have never seen her do before with anyone.

I placed my hands over my eyes and willed the visions to stop. My body was aching to take her again and relive the memories. I clenched my eyes tighter, but it wouldn't stop.

I saw a gun, it was pointed at Sookie. I saw the shifter bitch take aim at her and fire, aiming to end her precious life. I saw myself in slow motion as I propelled myself in front of her, taking the bullet meant to kill her.

I felt the pain rip through me like it was actually happening. I gasped at the memory inside my head. I was laying on the kitchen floor, blood pooling around me. Sookie grabbed a gun and fired, not thinking about its consequences. She killed for me. She killed for us.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, desperately wanting to see her again. I yanked the door open and heard people running everywhere. I heard their walkie-talkie devices chirping about a girl holding on to a makeshift bomb on the fourth floor.

As soon as the noise registered, I felt her. A wave a nausea and fear came over me, knowing the human they were speaking of was Sookie. I can't remember the last time I felt physically sick, this must be related to our newly formed bond.

I raced up the stairs, not caring I could be running to my own death. I could hear her arguing with the tiger as I approached the door. She was a mix of anger and fear.

"Oh, ha-ha! Yeah, 'cause they love me. You see how many vampires are up here? Zero, right?" The bitter sound of her voice caused me to flinch. Did she really believe I wouldn't come for her?

"One is here. We're bound a bit too tightly to suit me, Sookie." My voice couldn't hide the strain and anxiety of the situation. "I'm here to die right along with you, it seems." I spoke the truth, I was willing to die right by her side if that was the final outcome.

She nervously rambled about my sudden appearance. She yelled for us to get out- but I would never leave her. I needed to take control of the situation, take her and make her safe. I tried to force my will upon her, knowing I would fail.

"You'll give it to me and leave." I pressed my influence on to her, praying to the gods it would work.

"Won't work, never did."

Even at a time like this she still was Sookie. "You are a stubborn woman," I said.

"I'm not, I just don't want to move it - that's safest!" I could see the tears sparkling in her strong eyes.

"Some might think you suicidal." _Me, I think you are being foolish, _I thought.

"Well, 'some' can stick it up their ass." I loved this woman, in that moment, I loved her more than I thought possible.

I wanted to tear the device from her hand and hold her to me, profess my love, tell her I remembered everything, but the fucking tiger continued to badger her about putting the can down. _She is obviously not going to change her mind, you fool_, I thought.

The elevator door dinged and a vampire clad in a fire proof suit emerged. This could end very happily, or very badly. I wasn't sure if I was ready for either. The vampire ordered us out of the room, but the tiger and I both refused. I would not leave her side, even through such bleak odds.

He gave her instructions on how to place the can in the box carefully, not moving it. She looked between me and the tiger and I could see her lips move in a silent prayer. The fear of this moment tore between the both of us. She focused her eyes on mine and gave me a soft, pleading smile.

Before she could move her hand, I needed her to know. If this was our last moment on together, I needed her to know I remembered. She needed to know I loved her.

"Lover, I remember. Please, this will not be the end. I remember everything, all of you, all of us. Sookie, I love you." The words actually burned as they escaped my mouth. It was so unfamiliar to hear them come out of my mouth. I did the only other thing I could think of to get my point across - I allowed her to feel the love I had for her. I sent her every ounce of emotion I had, through our bond, hoping she would be able to understand what it was. I heard the shifter growl in the background, as he heard my declaration- it was the growl of impending war.

She choked on a sob and the tears fell from her eyes. She kept her stare locked with mine, and she began to lower the can into the padded box. I watched her lips twitch as she made the slow, fluid motion of letting go of the device.

The vampire turned and glided to the door, helped by the tiger holding the door. She hadn't moved, nor had she spoken. She just stood there in shock- silently crying. I wasn't sure if the enormity of the moment had set in yet. She was just weeping as she looked at me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"Oh." I felt her body go weak and knew she was going to collapse. I was under her before the tiger could pounce. I held her in my arms, burying my face in her hair. I smelled her and cradled her to me, rocking her back and forth.

She rubbed her wet face against my shirt, the warm tears stinging my flesh.

"Let go of her."

The meddling tiger had now exhausted my patience.

"Get your hands off her, she is my woman. You have no right to even be here!" he shouted. The pressure from the moment must have gotten him, because I'm sure Sookie had given him an earful about her not being a possession.

"Tiger, if you do not control yourself and back off, I will kill you. Do not upset her with this nonsense, can you not see she is a bit overwhelmed?" I tried my best to hold my venom.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't get to put your hands on her and touch her! I should stake where you stand." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I felt Sookie become more irritated and upset. She wiggled her way out of my arms and looked at me. This was not the same look she gave me earlier when she left me in the corridor.

"Quinn, if you ever say such an awful thing again, I won't stand in the way of Eric going after you! Who the hell do you think you are, threatening to kill him for helping me?" She stood before him, looking like a child in front of a giant.

"Babe, I catch him kissing you earlier and doing God knows what else! He obviously was having a good time, considering the display he had on his pants, and now he's here, trying to act like he would actually die right along with you. That's bullshit! He would never sacrifice himself for anyone. Can't you see this is all a game to him? He only cares about himself." He scoffed, making sure the hate was heard in his voice.

I watched Sookie step away from him and walk back towards me. She took my hand and smiled.

"That's where you're wrong. He would die for me, I know he would. He has sacrificed himself for me more than anyone ever has. He has protected me with everything he has, and I would do the same for him." I could feel the pride pouring out of her. She looked at me, and I knew she meant every word.

"I would just as quickly kill for you, my love." I said, sneering at the shifter.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you having some type of post traumatic stress thing? Babe, you know this is a fucking lie. We need to talk, now!" He was turning red with anger; he would soon turn into his tiger form.

She stepped away from me again, walking back towards the shifter. She stood before him, and held her head high.

"Quinn, we have nothing to talk about. I thought I could make this work – make us work, but I just realized I can't. I care for you, but I don't love you, like I do Eric. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. You need to understand, this is not going to change."

I was so proud of her in that moment, I didn't see it coming. Quinn was shaking from his anger and he grabbed her, hard. She screamed in pain and shock as I heard her bones crack under his hands.

"No! You are wrong - wrong, Sookie! We have something special, we can have a life together- a real life! You don't just fuck someone and then throw them away!" He was too far gone, he didn't even realize he was hurting her.

I needed to get him to focus on me and let her go, charging at him while he still held her crumbling body would most likely do more damage.

"Admit it, tiger. You were a stand in, a substitute for me- a poor one at that. She doesn't love you- she never will." I watched him drop her body and turn to face me.

I dove on top of him, forcing him to the ground. He fought me, and I realized the stories of his strength were true. What I didn't realize was his maneuvering for something strapped to his leg- a tiny, wooden stake. My eyes widened as I saw Sookie trying to move and get closer to me. Her body was broken, yet she was dragging herself to where we were fighting.

"I have waited too long to end you, Northman. Losing her might not be so bad, knowing I took you out of her life, permanently!"

She saw the stake and screamed, begging the tiger to stop. The fear mixed with the pain was too much for me to handle.

"Quinn, no- please!" she screamed.

"What? You would seriously save this dead fucker? After he just made you his slave- for the rest of your life? You're just as fucked up as they say!"

I took advantage of the moment, and fought back his hands. It lasted longer than it should have, but in the end, the tiger was dead, taking only seconds to wrap my hands around his throat and break his neck.

I was beside her in an instant, assessing her injuries.

"Eric, please. It hurts so much- I can't move." Her voice was soft, full of questions.

I looked at her laying on the ground. Quinn had crushed her spine when he grabbed her and squeezed. She lay motionless on the floor.

"Sookie, I need to move you. I need to get you back to my room and heal you. You are badly injured- very badly." She didn't have time to respond, the pain and adrenaline of the moment knocked her out.

I cradled her in my arms and rushed to my room, not caring about the body of the great Weretiger. I laid her on my bed and tore open my wrist, feeling the blood ooze down my arm.

"Sookie, open your mouth. You must drink so you can heal." I knew if she hadn't ingested my blood earlier, she would probably be dead. I pressed my wrist to her mouth, holding her head in the process.

Her eyes fluttered and she understood. She barely opened her mouth and let the blood flow into her body. Her eyes were vacant, hollow. I caressed her body as she drank what she could.

When the wound closed, I wrapped my body around hers, holding her and pulling her broken body into mine. I hummed the hymns of my childhood and waited. I waited for anything to alert me to her well being.

The next thing I knew, it was five hours later- I must have slipped into downtime. Sookie was sleeping beside me, her body still tucked into the spot I placed her. I ran my nose over her flesh, needing to breathe her in.

She flinched when she felt my cool skin on her body. She opened her eyes and smiled, looking directly at me.

"Can you move? Are you in pain?" My voice was uneasy. What if I wasn't able to heal her?

"Eric - kiss me." I instinctively pressed my body to hers and captured her mouth with mine. I felt her lips part and deepened the kiss. I felt her arms come around me and I must have sighed an unnecessary sigh of relief.

She adjusted her body below mine and wrapped her legs around my hips, bringing her that much closer to me. She was moving, and she was moving for me. I kissed down her neck and shoulders, tearing at her dress. I saw that her collar was stained from our bonding earlier.

" Is he dead?" She whispered in my ear, causing my body to shiver from her words. All I could do was nod in confirmation.

"You scared me. I have never been so afraid of losing someone." I said as I swiped my tongue over her breasts and freed them from the material keeping them away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice, but, Eric- I was afraid you would die, too, if I moved. And then, I saw Quinn and the stake...he was plotting to kill you!" She tangled her hands in my hair as I continued my way down her body. "Oh, god...Eric!" she shouted, putting and memories of this shifter into her past as she gave into the pleasure I was giving her.

I reached her hot, wet core and she widened her legs for me, begging me to make her mine. I tore the remnants of her dress away from her body and made quick work of her panties. I eagerly dove into her sex like I hadn't fed in years. I can't believe I would ever forget the taste of her.

"No one will ever harm you again, lover. You are safe- always," I said, licking my lips and tasting her essence.

"Thank you, Eric...thank you..." she whispered as she brazenly moved her hand to touch herself, looking at me with eyes full of lust and desire.

Her actions incited my passion and I took her; there was nothing sweet and soft about what I was doing to her. I needed to have her, I needed to take her and show her just how much I missed the time we spent together. I worked her with my fingers and my tongue, relishing in every gasp and moan which escaped her mouth. I couldn't hold out like I had wanted to. I bit her inner thigh and sent her screaming through her climax.

Before she could come down and catch her breath, I had my clothes off and was inside her. I pushed into her and saw every single moment of our time together. I pressed my forehead to hers and looked into her eyes, seeing everything as if it was the first time.

"Lover, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't remember, I am sorry for leaving you." I thrust into her as she pressed up into my body.

"Ah...no, don't be sorry. Just be with me, don't stop. I need to feel you, I need you." She grabbed my face and kissed me hard, biting my bottom lip in the process. I moaned her name as I felt her suckle on the tiny wound. I could feel her getting closer and closer to another orgasm and knew I wanted to release with her.

"Eric, I am yours. I always have been... I just...I..." she whispered before I interrupted her.

"And I am yours, Sookie." I moaned as I grew dangerously close to exploding. I could feel the emotions flow between us as we made love. I had never loved anything in my life, but I loved her. I fucking loved her.

She shifted her body and had me on my back as she straddled me. I grasped her hips and pulled her down harder on to my waiting cock. She let me control the pace as she licked the cool skin of my neck.

Feeling her like this was amazing, as it had been far too long. I sat up, keeping her wrapped around my dick. She locked her legs behind me and sat in my lap as I continued to move in and out of her. The deeper angle drove me crazy, and I couldn't help but scream her name.

I watched a sheen of sweat develop on her chest, and I dragged my tongue along her breasts to savor the salty sweetness. I took her face in mine, knowing I was about to climax.

"Sookie, I love you. You will never be alone again. I will kill for you- die for you, and I will never forget again."

She picked up the pace of our thrusting, and I could feel the walls of her pussy start to clench around me.

"I would die for you, too. I love you, oh...God! I love you!" She screamed her love as we both reached pure bliss. Her tight walls milked me for everything I had, leaving not a drop inside of me. We collapsed on to the bed, her trying to catch her breath, and me just trying to stop smiling.

We laid silently, her curled into me. The only sound was the hum of her life and my life, forever tied to one another, bonded through memories, and now bonded by blood. I finally remembered everything, after 1000 years of life, happiness...happiness was at last mine.

***Sighs and Swoons* So, what did you think????**


End file.
